


As I Lay You Down

by BambiScott



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiScott/pseuds/BambiScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus only loved two people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As I Lay You Down

Niklaus was hated by his father since the day he was born. Living in the old days he was to behave as his father wished but his father and him never got along. The truth was out there but before it could be revealed his family turned into vampires.

  
He along with his mother and father, who wasn’t his father, and his six brothers and sisters turned into vampires.

  
Klaus never got along with any of his siblings. Elijah and him were too close in age to be anything but at war. The others were frighten of him because of what they found out about their half-brother.

  
He was half werewolf.

  
Things got worst. His eldest sister, Elisha, had told a witch about what his family was and that he was a abomination. His sister was always the one to gossip even with things she should not speak of.

  
So the witches placed a curse on him.

  
They had to kill a human, vampire and werewolf just to place this curse upon him.

  
The human they killed was Alena Petroff. She was Klaus’s soon to be wife. He knew that his father must had lead the witches to her as if it was his own curse to place upon his son.

  
She looked exactly like Katerina and Elena who were her future Doppelgangers.

  
Klaus had got engaged to Alena so he could get his own land and get away from his father. Though he loved her, he mostly needed a way out.

  
After their wedding Alena would had been turned into a vampire but they never got that far.

  
From that day on Klaus started to hunt down every member of his family.

  
He started with his father because it was his fault that his beloved had to die.

  
He let some of his siblings live, like his older brother Elijah, who were guaranteed to serve him.

  
But one after one his siblings were becoming problems.

  
Some began telling human about vampires or others began to sire more vampires as if they were making an army.

  
Needless to say Klaus got rid of them.

  
By the 1980’s there was only him, Elijah and their youngest sister left.

  
Nicholya was only thirteen at the time their family turned. Klaus treasured his baby sister who showed no fright when his true werewolf nature was found out. She was the main reason he let his other family members live for as long as he had. He didn’t want her to not have a family.

  
Nicola, as she was now called, had became more reckless over the centuries but she always followed her big brother’s orders. She did not have contact with Elijah who would go off by himself only to return telling his brother that he did not find Katerina.

  
Eventually Elijah had been banned from his inner circle and Nicola had taken the reins of Klaus’s second in command. But she was still a little girl who needed comforting and nurturing, stuff that Klaus hadn’t had time for, so he sired people to look after her.

  
Klaus could tell that his sister’s rebellion had to be from Elijah’s banishment and she would be prone to get in contact with her other brother.

  
So one night when he went to tuck her into bed. Klaus shoved a stake into his sister’s heart. For she was not entirely dead since she was an original but she could always be brought back once Klaus immobilized Elijah.

  
He would spend the next twenty years searching for a way to break his curse and a way to get his brother.

  
Now in 2011 his curse was broken, his brother was laid down to rest and he could have his little Nicola back.

  
But with his power at his hands he didn’t really need anyone to keep him grounded anymore. For he, Niklaus, had the power to take on anyone. He didn’t need someone he loved to block his judgment. And with that he left his sister, the only girl he loved besides Alena, lay at rest. 


End file.
